A Day at the Office
by TheOneInYourCloset
Summary: Yay my first fanfiction XD Just a normal day at the Hokage office for team 7


**A Day at the Office**

"speech"

_"thought"_

_

* * *

_

Haruno Sakura, 25 years old, jounin and Hokages assistant, were walking through the Hokage tower whith a stack of paperwork. Upon reaching her destination she knocked carefully at the door before opening it and looking into the room.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked quietly, puzzled as to why the room was empty. She walked into the room guessing that the Hokage had either gone out for some air, or snuck away for a nap.

Reaching the desk she put the large stack of papers down with a loud 'thud'.

BANG "ITAI!"

Sakura jumped a little as a loud bang noise came from the desk, followed by a loud whining sound. Walking around the 'whining desk', Sakura bent down to look under it.

There wearing his Hokage robes , sat Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage for two years holding the top of his head and over his mouth.

"Sakura-chaaad, you mbade mbe bite mby tongue!" He complained when he saw her.

"Naruto what are you doing under there?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"I was taking a nap, wasn't it obvious?" he replied as he got out from under his desk, and walked over to Sakura who were now standing in front of the desk.

Ah, yes. The Hokage, the most powerful and most respected person in the whole of fire country, was napping under his desk and manged to get cought by his assistant. And by banging his head into the top of his desk and biting his tongue no less.

"Ano, Naruto? Why were you sleeping _under_ the desk?"

"Because if I slept on top of the desk you would find me, and make me do more paperwork." Naruto said while crossing his arms and pouting.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Naruto asked while glaring at her.

Sakura seeing the glare just laughed harder, because he was still pouting and had put his hands at his sides. She thought it was adorable and hilarious at the same time.

Naruto just huffed and looked away angrily,and upon facing the desk he noticed the new giant, in his opinion, stack of papers lying on his desk.

"Oh no! Not more paperwork!"Naruto fell to his knees clutching his hair and crying anime tears. Sakura by now were rolling around on the floor, gripping her sides to try and stop laughing.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, and Kakashi walked in. Nose in his book as always.

Since everyone on his team either were on his level, had surpassed him or run away, Kakashi had gone back to his position as ANBU captain. He now wore the ANBU uniform, but without the mask (he still wore his grey one though). He didn't like wearing it around the village, because it made it harder for him to pretend to be ignoring someone.

Kakashi coughed gently to let them know he was there.

Upon hearing the cough Naruto stopped crying and turned to the new person in the room.

Sakura kept laughing, completely unaware.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, whats up?" Naruto said as a smile once again came to his face.

Naruto still liked to call Kakashi his sensei even though he was the Hokage and Kakashi had nothing left to teach him

Kakashi returned Narutos smile whith his patented lazy eye smile.

"Well it's lunch-time so I thought I would take you two out to grab a bite" Kakashi said as Naruto grinned. "And it's been a while since I saw either of you, so I thought we could catch up"

"You had me at lunch" Naruto said as he walked over to Kakashi.

Sakura was still laughing, and both male occupants of the room were getting worried they might have to call a medic when Sakura calmed down, and her laugh got turned down to a mild chuckle and she got up from the floor.

"Heh, I needed that" she said as she wiped the tears that had come to her eyes during her 'little' laughing fit. She then noticed the extra person in the room.

"Huh, Kakashi-sensei? When did you get here?" she asked as Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I just came by to ask you two to lunch" Kakashi answered. Sakura immediately went into strict assistant mode.

"No, Naruto has to much paperwork right now, and he is to far behind due to napping under his desk"

As she said this Naruto winced and Kakashi sent him a lazy look that could be interpreted as "huh".

"You were taking a nap _under_ your desk?" Naruto nodded "Why?"

"Duh, because I was sleepy, and I didn't want the paperwork monster to find me" As Naruto whispered that last part Kakashi chuckled.

Moments later they felt an intense killing intent bearing down on them. Both men started sweating and turned to Sakura. She was standing there cracking her knuckles as there looked to be a thunderstorm raging around her.

**"So I'm the paperwork monster, now am I"** Sakura said so calmly and menacingly it sent shivers up Narutos and Kakashis spines.

_"Uh oh, looks like inner-Sakura came out"_ Naruto thought nervously.

"Maa, maa, Sakura please calm down. He didn't mean anything by it" Kakashi said soothingly.

"I don't think calming her down is working, so the safest thing to do would probably be to run at the moment" Kakashi said, to which Naruto could only nod, before a chakra pumped fist punched through the wall behind where his head had just been.

For several hours after, people could see a yellow blur being chased by a pink blur, whith a grey blur trailing not far behind trying to calm the pink blur down, so it wouldn't kill the yellow blur, who were blurring for its life.

* * *

After running around the village for a couple of hours, Kakashi finally managed to calm Sakura down. Convincing her that killing the Hokage would be a bad thing. They had also gotten her to join them for their _very_ late lunch break, at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Kakashi had wisely positioned himself between the two, to make sure that Naruto lived to see dinner.

* * *

**Kitsune: Yatta it's finished, ima so happy! **

**Arashi: Wow, it really doesn't take much to please you does it?**

**Kitsune: What do you mean?**

**Arashi: --sigh-- Never mind. Anyway, Arashi Kitsune-sama doesn't own Naruto and she never will**

**Kitsune: Yah, Masashi Kishimoto does, some people are just so lucky... ****Oh well nothing to do 'bout that This is my first fanfic so please don't hold back on tips I can use in future fics.**

AN: I have edited this and hopefully weeded out most of the spelling errors... there were a lot of them. And I say upon a lot, I think it is sort of annoying that I can't find a better word. Upon makes me sound like some old narrator guy, at some old theater or something...


End file.
